Rebel
by dandan2300
Summary: Vaughn saves a lost Syd. Shes alll argh im too cool but then gets into some trouble.Teen SV well they are 17
1. Chapter 1

Title: Rebel

Disclaimer: I don't own alias or none of the charcters mentioned in this fic. It is purely written for fun and no infringement intended.

Summary: Vaughn helps an off track Syd get back on.

(Young fic)

Syd's POV  
I knew he would yell but seriously the silent treatment? I hate that! So the police caught me drunk, it's no biggie! My perfect little daddy is a perfect busybody CIA agent. I'm sure he pulled a few strings to get his perfect little angel out of jail Scott free. Ahh… the bonuses of having a father in intelligence. I wonder how he got their. Intelligent my A$$! Oh god this is pathetic, Did I just say I hate the silent treatment, well I made a mistake, I was having fun, I'd prefer that over being boring any time of the day. We get out of the car and my dad is still ignoring me leaving the door open after him I close the door after me, here we go my dad turns I bet it will be the usual lecture:

"Sydney Anne Bristow what the hell were you thinking drinking and taking drugs at your age! This is all Noah's fault! You are going to ruin your life your only 16 years old for Christ sake! How do you think it felt to be called in Berlin BY the CIA, imagine the reputation I'll have if you continue on like this?" Wow I was right what a surprise, a lecture Oh God this 'father' of mine is never going to stop. What's he on about again? Oh yeah now I remember his reputation not me. I have had enough of this,

"Oh dad would you just shut up already! What do I care about your reputation! It has never done me any good! Your never here you never have been not since mum died"

Wow, I can actually see the vein in his head getting bigger!

"What is this some sort of retaliation for me working to give you everything you have ever wanted, you're acting like a child? I thought you were more mature then this, obviously I was wrong! You obviously can't make good decisions so I will make them for you, I forbid you from ever having any contact with this Noah Hicks again!"

No…firkin…way.

"What you can't do that?" I blurt out 'how is he going to control me? He's never here.'

"Yes I can I am your father! Give me your phone and go to your room now and you can say goodbye to your allowance as well!"

"The very thought that you are my father disgusts me. How I could ever be related to emotionless boulder like you is beyond me. How mum could have ever loved you, married you? You know she's lucky she's dead maybe it's the only way someone can escape you!" I'm really in for it now, oh well it was worth it, if it stops his moral high ground, he killed his own wife, took her away from me forever.

"THAT IS ENOUGH! GIVE ME YOUR PHONE AND GO TO BED NOW!" I have never seen my dad lose his temper like that ever. Guess I found a nerve, probably the only one. But I am too angry at him to show any sympathy he probably doesn't know the meaning of the word.

"I hate you! I can't wait to get away from you for ever!" Wow, I wonder if I could win an award for that performance. I mean does he really think he can stop me from seeing Noah? Nothing ever will. I put my phone on the table and run up to my room slamming my bedroom door as hard as I can. There is no way I am staying here tonight, I need Noah.

Jack's POV 

I try to control my anger which I stupidly let take control of me but she is my little girl and quite frankly doesn't understand anything. I can't get the image out of my head of my little Sydney curled up in the LA police station main cell. Sitting there with her legs tucked under her the way she always did when she was a child, her hair messed up from the fight that broke out at the rave she was at. I'll never forget her beautiful eyes looking so much like her mothers covered in sleazy black make up smudged and ruminants of the trails running down her cheeks from tears she has shed some time in the last 24 hours. Wrapped up in a policeman's jacket evidence of a kind police man trying to make my young girl decent by covering her ripped and torn cloths from the obvious struggle. Cloths that was barely decent before, a tiny red leather mini skirt with a higher split than decent, a small black top with a matching red lacy bra clearly visible even before being ripped open by some animal, fish net tights and black leather knee high boots. The most shocking thing is she didn't look out of place. Not among the hookers and homeless women around her, so unrecognisable from the six year old who loved dressing for party's in beautiful brightly coloured dresses. I couldn't believe she wouldn't look down at someone who wore something like that even ware something like that, let alone leave the house especially to go to the type of place she was arrested in, in her right mind.

I had received a call from the director of the LA office and a friend of mine Director Develin, informing me that I was being pulled of the mission because of an incident concerning Sydney. I felt my heat stop dead. Terrified my little girl had gotten into an accident, she could possibly be dead. He told me she had been arrested with alcohol and heroine in her system if she had drunk much more... Does she even know what she is doing to herself? Drugs and alcohol, I swear if I ever meet that Noah Hicks character…

I am ripped from his thoughts by the phone in his office ringing shrilly. I walk into my office sit down take a deep breath to control my boiling anger.  
"Bristow."

"Jack its Devlin is everything all right?"

"Yes its fine, what do you need me to do."

"It can wait till tomorrow. There are two new agents fresh of the farm real potential top in their class. We want you to continue their training."

"What are there names?"

"Agent Weiss and Agent Vaughn. They will report to your office first thing, use them however you see fit."

"Develin when I asked for more hands on this op I wasn't requesting a babysitting job."

"They are good agents quick. I am surprised you didn't notice Agent Vaughn's name, he's Bill Vaughn's kid."

"Yes actually I did, but relation does not mean they are anything like one another. Don't make the mistake of thinking just because he is his son you have another Agent like Bill."

"Jack… just give them a chance, well at least Bill's kid, I've spoken to him, he's smart. You'll like him!"

Jack heard the nervousness in Devlin's voice, he'd been an agent for most of his life he knew when something wasn't right.

"And the other agent, agent… Weiss, what about him?"

I could hear his voice stutter "Jack- he's... funny," Devlin quickly continued before Jack could protest "-and good at devising tactics, he'll be of useful, I promise you he is a good agent. Ok? You can give them any job to do and they'll do it you know how it's like to be fresh from training... eager to make a difference in the world. A far cry from the old jaded timers like us."

"Devlin you better be right about this, they have one chance, if they screw up once there gone. Goodnight." Jack closed his phone and went to grab some aspirin and head off for the night to try and think of a way to control his daughter, and preoccupy two hyper kids, who were bound to screw up if not given the most basic jobs possible.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone I really enjoy feed back so you know the drill_

_Previously on Alias (hehe)_

"They are good agents quick. I am surprised you didn't notice Agent Vaughn's name, he's Bill Vaughn's kid."

"Yes actually I did, but relation does not mean they are anything like one another. Don't make the mistake of thinking just because he is his son you have another Agent like Bill."

"Jack… just give them a chance, well at least Bill's kid, I've spoken to him, he's smart. You'll like him!"

Jack heard the nervousness in Devlin's voice, he'd been an agent for most of his life he knew when something wasn't right.

"And the other agent, agent… Weiss, what about him?"

I could hear his voice stutter "Jack- he's... funny," Devlin quickly continued before Jack could protest "-and good at devising tactics, he'll be of useful, I promise you he is a good agent. Ok? You can give them any job to do and they'll do it you know how it's like to be fresh from training... eager to make a difference in the world. A far cry from the old jaded timers like us."

"Devlin you better be right about this, they have one chance, if they screw up once there gone. Goodnight." Jack closed his phone and went to grab some aspirin and head off for the night to try and think of a way to control his daughter, and preoccupy two hyper kids, who were bound to screw up if not given the most basic jobs possible.

_The next morning_  
**  
Vaughn's POV**  
I know my mom doesn't want me working for the CIA she's afraid the CIA will take her son away from her like it did her husband. She always said she will never completely lose my dad because he is in me, in my smile, my looks, even my forehead, in who I am. She understands that I am also like him in the need to serve my country, still that doesn't mean she doesn't worry about me, I am her son. No one will truly understand how I feel about my father because no one I know has lost a parent at such an early age or like I have. My mum will never be happy with me doing this and will always try and talk me out of it but it's what I want to do.  
I remember reading in my fathers journals that he wrote about Jack Bristow; he was a good man, tough but for the right reasons. He expects results and working to the best of our abilities. I think I'll like working with him, hopefully. I wonder what he will start us off with, something exiting I hope.  
I can't wait I Michael Vaughn will be helping to protect my country. No, no I know it isn't like that and why am I speaking to myself … oh I think my mum might be right I am going crazy. Already, that can't be a good sign!

**Phone rings**

Great! That's got to be Weiss. He'll shut me up.  
"Hey Weiss"

"Vaughn it's our first day of saving the world"

"Weiss we aren't saving the world" I say in my usual exasperated voice I can hear him gasp down the phone at me "OK, _yet!" _I love doing this to Weiss now he'll get hyper and the sound is more than enough to tear my thoughts away from anything else. He's one of the best friends anyone could have, I don't think I could have handled the farm if he hadn't have been there.

"Yeah …and then we'll meet all the hot sectary chicks…and when people ask us what we do we can be all 'Oh we're spies for the CIA we save the world all the time' and they'll be all like 'Oh Weiss I love you, marry me,' and ill be like 'nah, not right now but maybe one day' and they'll be like 'can I hang around you?'" Listening to Weiss making a deep voice for him, and a squeaky slightly scary voice for the sectary is enough to make me completely forget about any first day jitters and laugh; I can always count on him for that.

"Hey dude, stop for a minute, take a breath, think about how you would react if a woman sounded like that." I listen for a minuet and hear him shudder down the phone at the thought. "I'll meet you at your house in 15, you better be ready we don't want to be late for our first day." I said in my serious tone, despite the fact it never works on Weiss.

"Ok general, def con two is affirmative, I'll be waiting!" he says in his best terminator voice. I just put the phone down knowing he is not going to be ready, maybe giving him a lift wasn't the best idea; then again I was drunk at the time.

When I arrived at Weiss's place it took him three minuets to open the door and when he did he was in a towel with not surprisingly a pop tart in his mouth. He held up his hand in the air and said what sounded what 'I know, I know'. Its now 9 minuets after that and Weiss is still in his room occasionally poking his head out and saying I am almost there I promise and then a crash coming from the room, I think he fell over.

"Eric, c'mon were gonna be late" how much did I drink that night! He may be a great friend but his time management sucks!

"Vaughn. Chill. I'll be out in a minute!"

I know what will hurry the little pazy up.

"Weiss you take longer that a chick." Oh and here comes the reply!

"Oh shut up! Sorry I can't just get out of bed and go to work and have like a zillion girls falling all over me, even with you have bed hair I might add." Oh god here he goes again, I hate when he does this! And I so don't have girls falling over me, I have as much trouble than anybody!

I can see him poke his head out of his room again; I know he can see my forehead all wrinkled with anger. And by the look in his eyes he can see he just made a big mistake, revenge can be sweet.

"Let's go _Agent _Weiss"

_Langley_  
**Jack's POV**

"Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss this is Agent Bristow." Develin says walking in to my office, followed by a slim man with ash blond hair Agent Vaughn, looking like his father as much as Sydney looks like Laura, followed by a tubbier less professional looking man older than Agent Vaughn, but in years not emotional state. I have been forced to wait so long for them; the data from bugs planted in the embassy came in. I put it away in its folder, looking up at the new Agents; they are going to take some work.

The agents must have heard about me as I could visibly see the fear in Agent Weiss' eyes, as he tries not to fidget behind Agent Vaughn. Agent Vaughn, however is a different matter, I must admit he gives out a certain amount of confidence but nowhere near arrogant like most new agents. He doesn't show any sign of breaking eye contact with me, at least he's got some guts, he isn't too intimidated by me. I think I might end up liking him.

"Thank you Devlin, I think I can handle everything from here." He looks a little doubtful and tries to get me to at least give them some slack for there tardiness, but Bill wouldn't allow it, so why should I. Reluctantly Devlin gives me a nod and when leaving the room from the reaction on Agent Weiss' face an encouraging look.

**Syd's POV**

I have finally been able to get into not only my dad's office which is enough of a chore he even has a separate alarm system for it, he's so untrusting. After going through his office I find it has to be in his safe, how melodramatic is it my dad has a safe in the wall, behind a painting for god's sake? Luckily it's a combination so easy to crack especially how he even has an old fashioned phone to go with his décor. My god I am not even a spy and I can get in it. When I find my mobile among the stacks of 'TOP SECRET' files (yeah right, national security is really safe if it's this easy to get to!) I turn it on to find have 1 voice mail message, it has to be Noah, he managed to get away when the cops came I don't blame him he knows I can take care of my self. I couldn't find him after my dad sent me to my room I went looking at al our usual haunts, no one had seen him which is weird but its Noah so not much of a shock really, considering how mysterious he is. I climbed back in my window at about 5am; my dad was none the wiser.

I dial my voice mail, I can't believe my dad didn't even cancel my phone I mean he's usually so through with things like this, he's always been naïve when in come to me probably thought it was safe. I hear Noahs voice and my face can't help but light up in a smile. "Syd it happened were signed n' were goin' on tour baby! Be at the club tonight I'll tell you about it, oh and encase I forgot to tell you, you looked so hot last night."

'Oh My God! Noah's been signed, this I so fantastic. Where going to go on tour together. I'm officially a groupie! And not just any groupie, the lead singers. Oh god dad. Noooooo, he'll never let me go. But I _have_ to go, I don't care what he says, or does. I'm going. Plus it's not like he'll actually realise I'm gone he is never even home, probably take him a week or two, by which time I will be on the other side of America.'


	3. Chapter 3

_PREVIOUSLY_

**Jack's POV**

"Agent Vaughn, Agent Weiss this is Agent Bristow." Develin says walking in to my office, followed by a slim man with ash blond hair Agent Vaughn, looking like his father as much as Sydney looks like Laura, followed by a tubbier less professional looking man older than Agent Vaughn, but in years not emotional state. I have been forced to wait so long for them; the data from bugs planted in the embassy came in. I put it away in its folder, looking up at the new Agents; they are going to take some work.

The agents must have heard about me as I could visibly see the fear in Agent Weiss' eyes, as he tries not to fidget behind Agent Vaughn. Agent Vaughn, however is a different matter, I must admit he gives out a certain amount of confidence but nowhere near arrogant like most new agents. He doesn't show any sign of breaking eye contact with me, at least he's got some guts, he isn't too intimidated by me. I think I might end up liking him.

"Thank you Devlin, I think I can handle everything from here." He looks a little doubtful and tries to get me to at least give them some slack for there tardiness, but Bill wouldn't allow it, so why should I. Reluctantly Devlin gives me a nod and when leaving the room from the reaction on Agent Weiss' face an encouraging look.  
_and_

'Oh My God! Noah's been signed, this I so fantastic. Where going to go on tour together. I'm officially a groupie! And not just any groupie, the lead singers. Oh god dad. Noooooo, he'll never let me go. But I have to go, I don't care what he says, or does. I'm going. Plus it's not like he'll actually realise I'm gone he is never even home, probably take him a week or two, by which time I will be on the other side of America.'

No Syd in this part but she will be in the next!

**Vaughn's POV**

He doesn't seem too bad. I mean he didn't shoot me, right? That's got to be a good sign? He must like me somewhat; he picked me to do the job instead of Weiss, which has to mean something. Wait if I were Jack and it was between a joker and a serious worker… oh crap he picked me because it's me or Weiss and Weiss is lets face it Weiss. 

_Flashback_  
"Agent Weiss" Agent Bristow spoke in such a intimidating way that Eric completely, literally started to quiver. Eric was scared! WOW! I have something to Blackmail Eric with now Major fun for me. This is going to be great.

"Uh…Yes…Agent Bristow" he's scared _IEric _/Istuttered. Eric NEVER stutters and he just did. The Blackmail material is just piling up.

"You are to go and find my assistant Sarah and ask her for the Sashi file. There is a full summary inside, I want you to analyse it and find any indiscreptencies. This file is very important and will be used in an upcoming mission. Do. Not. Mess. It. Up! That is all. You are dismissed Agent Weiss."

Weiss was terrified he doesn't even make eye contact with me he just backs out of the room like he is afraid to turn his back, as if Bristow might try and shoot him if he did. His face is priceless. I wish I had a camera.

"Now, Agent Vaughn, you will be accompanying me, to assist an operation. As we speak we have a field agent is preparing to infiltrate a house during a banquet which intelligence indicates a Rambaldi artefact lives. How would you feel in siting in as base ops? It will not be hard it is straight forward and there will be experienced agents with you to take control if you need help. So, what is your answer?"

He trusts me. He must trust me; he's letting me be point controller on an important mission, on my first day! "Of course I will. Thank you Agent Bristow for this opportunity I will not let you or our agent down." 'I am s scared what happens if I make a mistake or panic. Better not think about that now.'

"I know you won't." I think JACK BRISTOW believes in ME. Everyone I have talked to is terrified of him, he trusts no one, but is taking a risk on me. I think Jack Bristow might like me. Now that's a scary though.

"Meet me in the operations room in 40 minutes, I will run you through everything you need to know."

**Jack's POV**

Maybe Vaughn is like his father, he sure as hell looks like him, and acts like him. Bill was never one to be intimidated by others yet he always had a high respect for authority. This quality I can see clearly in Vaughn. Maybe I will like working with him, if I teach him everything I can. He might make one fine agent. When he grows up and god knows we are always in need of _good_ agents.

But what about Amelia, his mother? It must be worrying her to death to have her only son working in the same business as the one that took Bill from her. Even if she is dating a new man now Bill's death is still on her mind just like Lara's is on mine. Ok, so maybe I kept tabs on the Vaughn's but it was the least I could do for Bill. I must have a talk with the younger agent about that.

Now, the important thing to find out now if he's a quick thinker like his father, this mission shouldn't be too hard, in and out no problems.

**_Present time- 40 minutes later_  
Vaughn's POV**

I think both Jack and I miscalculated the difficulty of this mission. At first it seemed perfectly planned, Agent Brodine retrieved the artefact and was out of the safe on the third floor. Then the feed from the camera's we had spliced into showed that security were closing in on her location. Luckily we spotted the security in time for her to dodge into a office down the hall from the safe, 'John MacLean's'. I knew that we had Intel on an emergency exit in that room, I remembered it from studying the plans of the house and remembered the location and code.

"Homebase to Scatter there is a concealed key pad on the north wall, possibly behind a painting, half way up the wall."

"Copy that Homebase" she replied in a hushed tone, all I could do was wait and see if the Intel was accurate listening to her feet shuffling on the carpet as she moved around the room .

"I've found the key pad Homebase. What's the code?" 'Thank God.'

"Enter the code: E…M…E…T…I…B. This will let you gain access to the security door, take your first left then descend three floors and you'll find a steel bolted door the extraction team will be waiting for you there. I'll notify the extraction team to your location, they will be awaiting your arrival."

"Copy that." Please say they haven't changed the code.

I hear a beep through her com piece and once again shuffling noises of her entering the tunnel.

"Homebase I have entered the tunnel and am heading to the extraction point."  
"Copy, Scatter." I switch frequencies so I can communicate with the extraction team and update them.

"Extraction 1 change in plans extraction is now in quadrant 3Delter copy?"

"Copy, Homebase moving to new extraction location."

"Copy Extraction 1 waiting for conformation on pick up of Scatter."

"Homebase, we have Scatter preparing to move to our final destination."

"Copy that." Oh my Gosh I sound like a robot. 'Hello everybody I am a Robotron.'

Finally it feels as though I can breathe again. I look around and realise I have 9 experienced field agents of the CIA watching my every move, half with there mouths open gaping at me one looking very annoyed for some reason and the others with proud smiles on there faces . Among them is Jack Bristow, with if you can believe it a half smile on his face. What more could I ask for, mission complete.

**Jack's POV**  
He is Bill!  
That kid was good, he didn't falter under pressure and he had everything concerning the mission memorised, better than several of the agents in the room who actually looked through there mission briefs when he informed Agent Brodine of the security hatch. I've seen people in this business for years who can't keep their cool as naturally as this kid just did. I'll be sure to teach him more, and to top it off, he doesn't get under my skin, too much, unlike most agents.


	4. Chapter 4

Previously  
Jack's POV

He is Bill!  
That kid was good, he didn't falter under pressure and he had everything concerning the mission memorised. I've seen people in this business for years who aren't as good as this kid. I'll be sure to teach him more, and to top it off, he doesn't get under my skin. His future looks promising.

**Jack's POV**

"Agent Vaughn, congratulation on a job well done." I can't lie he did do a fantastic job!

"Ah… Thankyou." the look of bewilderment on his face is invaluable, I never compliment Agents.

"I believe Devlin said that you would be assigned to me for at least the week, you can help with missions and information gathering if you want. You willing to accept, this will be challenging? If he accepts without hesitation I will help him, if not…

"Of course Agent Bristow, I would be honoured to assist you!" He maintains eye contact, a smile, appears eager with no hesitation. He's in.

"Agent Vaughn, tomorrow morning I have a meeting with an undisclosed contact, will you join me? The meeting is at 10am, if you are at my house at 9oclock you may come otherwise please don't waste my time I expect the best." I didn't wait for his reply I just left him in my office. He looked shocked, but somehow, still eager. He actually wants to work in this business not just to preserve his father's memory. These new agents don't even know how this life will change them!

**Vaughn's POV**  
_The next morning_

I step up to Bristow's front door; he has a really nice house, big for one person really big. I ring the door bell, once I don't want tot piss him off.

"Good morning Agent Vaughn I am glad you could join me." Jack Bristow actually seemed cheerful, 'what in the heck is going on.'

"Agent Bristow I wanted to thankyou for this opportunity, is there anything I should know before we leave?"

"Yes, there are two things, one; please when we aren't in the office or in front of our superiors Jack, will be fine and two; give your mother a call and tell her you are all right and then tell her someone would like to speak to her." Why would Agent Bristow want or even, allow me to call him 'Jack'. Wait why does he want to speak to my mother, I know he knows her from when he was an agent but I hadn't heard of him since except for my fathers diaries, that is until after my recruitment. What does he want to say? Oh-no the silence it's been too long. Bristow- sorry 'Jack' has moved his phone round and is offering me the receiver. I quickly take it from him and begin to dial the familiar number, after two rings my mama picks up the phone.

"Hello, mama?"

"Hello my beautiful boy, how are you, are you okay? Has anything happened?" 'I hate that it's the first thing she thinks now has been ever since I was recruited she sounds so so worried, hearing her it breaks my heart, but I need to protect my country.'

"No mama, everything is fine. I just called to see how you are and to say that I am good." Well it isn't a complete lie; I do want to know how she is.

"That's good, and Michel I am fine thankyou. But I can hear it in your voice, there is something else." 'She can always catch me when I hold back anything.'

"Actually mama, there is someone here who wants to speak to you, do you mind?"

"Not at all, but who is it?" 'My mama is always curious; I guess that's where I get it from. I assume Jack doesn't want me to tell her, so I give her the simplest answer I can.'

"You'll see." I say as I hand Jack the phone.  
Jack takes the phone and looks up at me, indicating he wants some privacy so I go out of his office and close the doors. 'Oh I can not say how much I want to know what they are saying?' in the large hallway I sit down on one of the chairs there are, 'this could take a while.' I see some movement out of the corner of my eye I see movement. I turn my head just in time to see a girl about 18-ish closing the door silently, I should have heard her open that, puff CIA special trained agent my ass. She looks like she's come home from partying all night, by the way she's dressed. Tight leather flared trousers, a black low cut top stylish leather boots. She has long brown hair that looks as silky as a model, straight out of an advert with heavy black makeup on her eyes, and red lipstick which make her lips look even more attractive. That can't be Bristow's daughter, I mean she's HOT! Hold on I so didn't just say that. Jack would kill me if he knew!

"Hey." 'Hey' what the hell was I thinking? She looks up at me with a look on her face half way between deer in the headlights and a kid being caught with her arm in cookie jar.

"Hi. Who are you?" Reasonable question if only I had a reasonable answer. What am I suppose to say? -'Oh, I'm your father's new CIA agent/friend. He invited me over so we could go and talk to some pretty shady people. What about you?' I don't think that would sit to well.

"I'm uhh?….umm…I'm Michael….Vaughn, you can just call me umm… Vaughn. I'm your father's friend." _Oh My God._ I've turned into a Weiss. _I _stuttered! Way to go to come over as professional, god one pretty girl and I turn in to a firkin monkey. That's just great.

"Oh! You're a bit young aren't you? Oh well." Thank god I didn't have to answer that. I don't think I could have. She says sighing her eyes dart to the door of her dad's office for a second then she looks back at me, smiles tucks a strand of hair behind her ear tilts her head to one side looking kind of worried hesitates then asks me; "Could you to do me a favour?"

"Sure…Whatever you need," I sound like a sap. But she is really HOT and she's Jacks daughter I am sure he would want me to watch out for her. I am sure there is a flaw in that logic somewhere.

"Listen, when you see my dad next just say you haven't seen me, and when I you see me pretend that we've never met." She says quietly while heading towards the door opposite Jack's office.

"What?" 'That was a little loud ops' in a strained whisper I continue; "What? You want me to lie to Jack Bristow? Are you insane?"

"Don't worry I do it all the time, he'll never know unless we tell." She says smiling at me coyly, oh god what do I do? Help the beautiful damsel in distress and possibly get castrated or tell on her and make her pissed at me. She pauses a minuet looks me up and down 'hold on is she checking me out. Well if she does it no harm in me…' my eyes can't help but wander, she is really hot. 'No! I would like to make it out of this house in one piece.' As my eye go back to hers she s smiling and biting her lip 'oh crap she caught me. I really don't think the 'but you did it first' argument is really going to help me here.'

She smiles tucks the same piece of hair behind her ear she did before and glances at the still closed door of her fathers office creeps back to me and says in this good little girl voice 'which I so do not buy… ok maybe a little';

"By the way my name's Sydney, Vaughn" Oh God what do I do? What do I do? Do I tell Jack the truth and be murdered by his daughter and have her hate me for the rest of my life or do I do what she says and pretend we never met and probably end up being tortured by Jack. 'I think I would prefer the castration and torture. No I did not just think that.'

Sydney slips away shyly into the room opposite her dads office. After she disappears giving me one last glance I hear a shower turn on, that must be a bathroom. I cover my face instantly with my hands lost in a thousand thoughts; 'What am I going to do? I hope she's OK. I hope nothing happened to her during the night. I'm worried about her. So should I tell her father? But the look in her eyes, it looked as though she trusted me. I wish Weiss were here he'd know what to do. '_Dude, are you crazy, that chicks HOT! Help her!'_ Ok I think I know what he'd say. I'll help her but then I'll have a long talk with her about this, maybe over coffee, or dinner. What the hell am I thinking?'

I look up at the sound of Jack Bristow clearing his throat he is looking at me like I'm an alien, how long has he been standing there for? That is so not a good trait for a spy.

"Vaughn, your mother said goodbye." And with that he nodded his head to his office.

"Have you seen my daughter? She is usually up by now. I should probably go check on her." Crap. What do I do?

"Oh I heard the shower turn on a few minutes ago." Not a complete lie. But the look that Jack gives me makes me think that he knows something is not right. All that goes trough my head over and over again while I try and keep a strait face is; _He can't read minds … He can't read minds… He can't read minds._ Ok phew that was so close, his face changes back to normal, with no emotion.

"Ok, I wanted you to meet her. Maybe next time." 'What, he wants me to meet her! Why?' Jack walks round me to get a file off one of the side tables with his back to the doors. Just then Syd walks out of the bathroom stops standing there smiling at me behind her fathers back wearing nothing but a towel. 'Got to keep a strait face. Got to keep a strait face. Got to keep a strait face.'

"Hi daddy" Jacks looks around at her his face looks as though he is going to burst. 'Got to keep a strait face. Don't laugh. Got to keep a strait face. Don't laugh.' is all that is going through my head, well that and of corse 'Don't drool, don't drool.' She really knows how to tic him off.

"Sydney," he sighed, 'I think he gets a lot of this.' "I'd like you to meet Michael Vaughn, Vaughn, this is my daughter Sydney Bristow." She had a glint in her eyes. I think I'm going to like working here.

Jacks Conversation:

Mrs Vaughn: "Hello?"  
Jack Bristow: "Hello Amelia, its Jack Bristow."  
MV: "Jack, it's nice to hear from you. How is Sydney?"  
JB: "She's good; she's going through her rebellion stage."  
MV: "Oh, I remember Michel at that age." She says chuckling at the memory.  
JB: "Amelia, I know how much it must hurt you to know that Michael is with the agency, but, I promise you, I will look after him, nothing will ever happen to him."  
MV: "Thankyou Jack, you don't know how much that means to me, to hear you say you will look after my son."  
JB: "It's the least I can do for you and Bill. It's what he would have wanted. He's even quite a good agent as well."  
MV: "Once again, thank you I am glad it is you looking after him, I know you will be there for him."  
JB: "I'm sorry to say but I really must be going be safe and remember please if you ever need anything, I'm only a phone call away."  
MV: "I will remember that Jack. Keep my Michel and Sydney out of harms way and be safe Jack. Goodbye."  
JB: "Goodbye Amelia, please take care of yourself."  
MV: "I will, goodbye."


	5. Chapter 5

**The previous night!**

_Syd's POV_

It's about 10:30 and I am just getting to the club oh god my dad is annoyingly stubborn because I am suppose to be grounded he put on his new security system. It has sensors on all the windows and external doors, which all link back with alarms to not only his office downstairs but an off sight location my guess is probably in the LA office, as well as if there is any breach's a message is instantly sent to his mobile detailing it. A minor annoyance and I am late because of it took me two hours to hack it so I missed my lift and had to walk to the club, and to add insult to injury it cost me my PDA, to hack the system. Well I'll be able to get out easily from now on and I'll just use the code on my dad's largest credit card which he was stupid enough to let me borrow two months ago to order a new one, thank god for FedEx it will be here within the week.

I call to TR and Geoff as I approach they wave me in the club pass the dozens of people lining up outside. 'I love being with the band it has certain perks.' The bands on again and the drumming base literally shakes the ground as I walk in girls and guys look my way girls just glance at me while the guys take good long looks of me up and down I might blush if it doesn't happen every time I walk or dance in a club, ever since I've been dating Noah but not because they know who I am Kas said it's because I am more confident. 'Yeah sure anyway I've stopped trying to analyse it I just end up with a worst headache than the music's giving me I've learnt to just ignore it.

I see Kas over the other side of the club and know Noah's not on stage at the moment. I can't see him so I head over to Kas, who is quickly becoming my best friend. For the last couple of months I really haven't seen Francie and Will apart from when I make it in to school which means 5th period and I am too tired to even notice anyone, usually Noah picks me up after too so it's hard to see them. Tomorrow I'll go see them both I miss them.

"Syd, sweetie haw you been I heard you got booked."

"Yeah, my dad picked me up though it's all good."

"He must be pissed though right?"

"A little."

"Hence why your so late you missed Noah's first show, he wasn't very happy."

"Oh I'll make it up to him later, do you know where he is?"

"No saw him a while back but…."

"What?"

"Nothin, lets sit down."

"Kas what's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong I just wanted to know how far you got with Noah is all."

"Oh, no further than the last time you asked. Why?"

"Oh well I was just wondering, cos, he's told you he's been sighed, right?"

"Of course he called me; I am his girlfriend why wouldn't he tell me?"

"No reason, it's just… ok … this is what it is …"

"Kas will you spit it out already."

"Okay, okay… its just … I've been round here a lot longer than you have and I know I mean… I've seen it before when groups get sighed they become… hot stuff you know?"

"Yeah of course I know its great for him."

"Yeah but you see most guys especially… the lead signers… well they kinda get caught up in the action and the excitement of it all and well…"

"Kas what are you tryin to say?"

"It's just that…" I see her look over my shoulder and I follow her line of sight and see Noah, my Noah with a girl on each of his arms and one practically drooling all over him. She's leaning right up against him in front of him while he leans on the stage ignoring the band above them and with guys from his band all round him with similar Blond, big busted, half naked sluts draped all over them. I can't help to swallow at the sight, Noah isn't even trying to get them off him he's even looking like he's enjoying it. Of course he's enjoying it he is a guy. Yeah a guy with life size poorly dressed Barbie's all over him while he has a girlfriend.

"Syd, once they get sighed-"Kas stops talking as soon as she sees my face I turn away from it barely able to contain the tears from streaming down my face.

"Syd honey, aw sweetie." Kas moves so she's perching on the table in front of me as I will with every partial of my being not to cry. Kas holds my arms and leans her head against the top of my bowed head trying to comfort me; it really isn't working very well. She stops takes a deep breath while I begin to quietly whimper pathetically. "Stop it!" she says to me quietly yet forcefully, at the sudden change in her demure I look up at her, her face is hard and she has her jaw clenched she looks into my eyes and says in a quiet, serious, commanding voice;

"Listen to me. You love him right?" not trusting my voice I simply nod scrunching my face up to try and prevent a sob from escaping my thought which I can feel quickly and strongly building.

"Then you have to keep him." My eyes shoot open and look into hers. 'is she crazy I can't compete with them, even if they were regular babes I would be no match let alone three of them.'

"You can do it. I know you. You walk into a room and without even trying to all eyes are on you. You are worth 100 of those flimsies. You understand me?" I just shake my head at her; there is no way in hell any guy would pick me over them.

"Yes you are, the only reason Noah keeps you around, isn't because he love's you it's because of this ability you have and to keep him you are going to have to use it. The only reason Noah got the sighing is because of you he has to take you as part of the contract because when he walked in to the studio with you on his arm they all noticed you that's what they need for him to grab the investor's eyes. He needs you. You understand me?" I just nod thinking that she's just talking out her ass, she's my friend she is suppose to make me feel better its her job.

"You also have to give him the things that he wants and can get from them and not you." A laugh escapes my lips and I ask her;

"What's that a number for a really bad plastic surgeon?"

"No. if you want to keep him you need to sleep with him." 'oh god no' my face screws up again and before a word can make it out of my mouth Kas buts in saying more forcefully;

"Yes you can. You can do anything. The way you can get everything you want; him and to get away from your dad, is to give him everything he wants. You are a hundred times better than all three of them. All you have to do it use what you have to get what you want you are going to pull yourself together, wipe away these tears," she says wiping my face strongly, "put on your best sexy face, strut over there dismiss the bimbo's without even glancing at them and show Noah why he's yours." I can do that I can, I've done it before, apparently without even noticing, I want him, he's mine, and no blond fake thing is going to change that.

I take a deep breath look into Kas's eyes where she is staring right back at me and says quietly "That's my girl you go and show them." I relax my face pull out my compact and dap it on my cheeks to disguise the tell tail red cheeks, put it away stand up and head over strait in the direction of My Boyfriend. It seems as if the path clears for me and with each step I take my confidence grows I ignore every eye that turns my way focusing on my target Noah. As I walk up to him he looks away from the bimbows' who are seductively whispering in his ear and his eyes lock with mine as I approach completely ignoring the direction the third blonds hand is going. I walk up to him the girls parting with out even a glance like Kas told me to do I just smile at Noah cock my head which he does back checking me out completely for everyone to see his smile widens. He opens his mouth to speak and I silence him with my mouth pressed hardly over his my arms at the back of his head pulling him down to me as he slips his tongue in my mouth his hands instantly to my back and as the kiss becomes more passionate his right hand travels down to grab my ass 'God I hate it when he does that.' I pull away before oxygen becomes a issue causing him to follow my lips backwards in a need for more contact 'keeping true to the advice I once resived 'never give them everything you can it makes them want it more.''

_Noah's POV earlier that night_

"Kas."

"Hey Noah is Syd here yet?"

"No not yet I want to ask you for a favour." Kas just shortly nodded knowing that I wasn't asking for permission but giving it anyway she is so stubborn I am really going to have to stop Syd seeing her once of course she's served my porpose.

"You are going to talk to Syd for me get her to relax a bit for me."  
"Noah, Syd my friend, I am not one of your lackeys there is no way I am going to try to convince her to sleep with you. She'll do it when she's ready, for Christ sake she's just a kid. I keep quiet all your whores you sleep with because she's my friend and I know how it would rip her a part but there is no way-" I grab her arms cutting her off and push her against the wall behind her and say to her barely containing my rage;"- Listen to me you little crack head I wasn't asking you to, I was telling you what to do, and if you can't convince her to grow up before Friday, I am just going to have to tell Billy your supplier to cut you off considering how much business I send his way he won't miss his cut from one broke junky. Also how do you think Syd's goanna feel towards you when she finds out it was you who injected her with that heroine the other night?"

"You wouldn't."

"Do you think there is anything; I won't do to get what I want?" I look at her for a few seconds keeping a firm hold on her arms before letting go and reminding her; "You have 4 days. Oh and if you tell her anything to turn her against me I will make sure your body is in a dumpster by morning. Understand?"


	6. Chapter 6

Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews and if anyone else is readin this could i get more coz otherwise i wont update continuosusly thanks

* * *

Vaughn POV  
_You have 1 new email from Jack Bristow._

Jack, what would he want at 11o'clock at night? Only one way to find out.

Michael,  
I am right now on an 'aeroplane' and I need you to do me something. My daughters cell phone indicates that she is at a place called 'Ocean Avenue' on ocean avenue house 47. Could you please go my home and make sure my daughter is alright. (Translation: check to make sure Syd's at home). You must make sure she is safe so you must enter my house but beware that I have just placed a new security system in the house which means that Sydney would not have been able to exit without you, the agency and myself being notified, this system is impenetratable (sp?) so be careful and be sure you type the code in correctly. To enter you must type in your identification and have an ocular sweep. Notify me of any problems immediately, Michael I am trusting you with this DO NOT LET ME DOWN and be sure to take Mr Weiss with you, he need the experience. Make sure she is safe and tell her Agent Finn will be around to check on her in a few days so not to get in trouble. Thankyou Michael and please hurry as I expect immediate action about this matter.

Jack Bristow.

WELCOME TO THE SPY WORLD

This means I have to see Syd again. fake sigh Oh what a shame.  
WEISS DANCE  
Oh god, I have to remember to never do that in public or in front of Weiss or worse still Jack or Syd. Ok, so that sums it down to me doing the WEISS DANCE never ever again.

Now where's my phone.  
2 speed dial. Is it odd that I have Eric on my speed dial? I have to talk to Barnett about that.  
Argh, his phone is either in a bowl of chips or on silent in his pocket. 13 rings how can someone lose their phone so many times a day? (I do this at least 8 times a day lose my phone that is)

"Weissman" Finally.  
"Hey Weiss listen we ha…"  
"Vaughn, Oh my gosh you're never gonna believe it I just bought 4 new yo-yo's, they're so cool, ones this orange-y color with bl…" Him and his damn yo-yo's.  
"Weiss shut up for a second, you're going on your first mission, well it's sort of a mission, Jack just emailed me. I mean I don't get to have a gun or use an alias but that would be so…" cool, I love being a spy.  
"Vaughn! VAUGHN!" $hit I daydreamed again.  
"Yer!"  
"Dude, your babbling again or was it daydreaming probably both with you." Explain again why he is coming with me.  
"ERIC!" I whine. Yes, I actually whined, Weiss is the only one that makes me whine he is so infuriating.  
"Ok, ok. But, you said Jack. As in the famous Jack-I-love-Vaughn-and-only-Vaughn-everyone-else-run-away Bristow knows how to use a computer?" Oh I wish Jack heard that.  
Might as well make him sweat a minute "MR Bristow is on the other end of this call, so, I'd shut up and listen." I say in my stern-I-wont-take-crap-from-nobody voice.  
"Ah…Mr…Agent…Agent Mr Bristow I didn't mean that I was just being an idio…"I cut him off knowing we don't have time for this.  
"Eric, get dressed, I'll be over to pick you up in 8 minutes. Be ready. Oh and Jack wasn't listening." With that I slap my phone closed but not before hearing a number of curses.

$hit, he better not come in a suite.

_Create new Text Message._

Eric dress casual but not bum casual

_Send._  
Ok now it's my turn, I'm about to see Sydney Bristow again. I want her to see me in my everyday clothes. $hit. What IS my everyday clothes. Hmmm. I must look like a girl standing at my wardrobe. 'Crap I have to hurry.' With that I grab my favourite King's T-Shirt and throw on a pair of jeans and I'm out the door.

8 minutes later.

Red Sox. I hate the Red Sox but Eric has always loved them.  
He wore something almost appropriate, just minus the jumper. He too, a pair of jeans and him a jumper.

"Vaughn, what exactly did the email say?" Thank God he let the little Jack incident go.  
"No, I didn't forget what you did, but let's just say revenge is sweet." I think he saw the smirk on my face. Eric plus revenge is never good.  
"I mean I know Jack has taken a liking to you for god knows what reason but still. You haven't known him that long. Why you?" How the hell would I know? I'm terrified by the thought that he trusts me already so much.  
"Weiss" I sigh, "I think he trusts me, plus, I've met Syd, I know what she is like. Basically he just wants me to check on her, make sure she's safe and find out why her mobile's in a club on the other side of town. It's no biggie!" I say shrugging off all of this, hopefully, I wont get an inquisition by Weiss right now.  
"Ok. Just answer me this, why are you so excited about this mission?" He knows me too well.  
"I'm not" I say, I know it's a lie but he doesn't.  
"You only use that fake tone when a) you're playing a prank on someone or b) you met a new chick you like. And I know it 'aint the first option because you already did that and you still have that voice."  
It's like he just had some sort of epiphany.  
"Wait, do you like Bristow's daughter? I knew there was something odd about you since that day with him, you've been so distant. You like Sydney! Dude you're CRAZY! That's Jack-I'm-Gonna-kill-you Bristow's daughter."  
"Shut up Weiss I don't" Denial, it's all I have right now.

"Dude, we've been yelling ad knocking for 5 minutes it's obvious she ain't home. Just call Jack already and tell him what's going on. Then we can go to the club and get her." But if we tell Jack that she's not here I lose all my chances as getting to know her better but if I find her without telling Jack she'll have to get to know me. I'm an agent I can make a lie! Weiss will buy a lie. Hopefully.


	7. Chapter 7

"Weiss are you sure this is the right address, I mean do you really think Jack Bristow's daughter would hang out in a place so…so…morbid?" 

"Hey man, I don't know, I only tell where to turn not the address. Plus…. Maybe this is her scene, maybe she likes this stuff?"

"Weiss they have enough metal in themselves to make a tank if they wanted and the girl I saw the other day was nothing like this." Come to think of it she was sneaking in, but, she was wearing _normal_ (leather is considered normal, right?) clothes. "She didn't even have pierced ears!" Is it wrong that I noticed that?

"Who knows the girl may be twisted; growing up with Jack Bristow as a father would have some effect on you don't you think?"

"Hey man, he aint that bad, everything he does he has a reason for he's a good guy when you get to know him"

"Well luckily for me I will never know just _how good a guy he really is!_ Dude you are whipped!" Weiss makes that stupid whip noise.

"Zip it Weiss! Are you absolutely positive were at the right place, cos this looks like a club and she is _barely_ 17! How would she have gotten in?"

"How do you know she's barely 17?"

"I kinda asked Jack" 

"Balls of steel my friend, balls of steel!"

"Shut up Weiss, seriously though how would she have gotten in?"

"You do know we are in LA right?"

"Of course I do but what are you getting at?"

"You are so naive boy! When we were this age remember how we got in, its known as A. Fake. ID! Coprendi?"

"Yer but Weiss, she isn't…"

"Oh come on man be honest. Remember how much s we got up to and we did it because we wanted to. Now if I had Jack as a father, and for the record I am so glad right now that he isn't, and I wasn't afraid of him I'd do anything possible to get him pissed off! Wouldn't you. And if you say no I think I might have to kill you."

"Ok I admit maybe I would but I wouldn't go to this extreme that's for sure."

"Oh yeah! Don't you remember those two months when you were 16 when you were sure you were Goth? You firkin dyed your hair black, changed your entire wardrobe and wore makeup! Your poor mom, I thought she was going to have a heart-attack. You went through rebelling stages too, and she's going through hers. Though hers is really…twisted!"

"Maybe but-"

"Dude, you know I'm right just admit it then we can finally get out of this car and go get her back home then _I_ can get home and maybe just maybe I'll get to catch the end of the game!"

Fine your right we've spent way to much time in the car let's just go in and get her out of there."

"OK man I'm all for going in and getting her but then what? I mean what do we do after that?"

"I don't know yet, all I want to do is make sure she's safe" Vaughn says as they attempt to walk in.

Weiss just stops mid-walk and gives Vaughn a sideways glance. "Already man! Usually the minimum is two weeks before you're completely hooked on a chick not usually this fast." They get past the bouncer by flashing their CIA ID and immediately head for the dance floor.

"Weiss just go look for her, she might be in trouble."

"And I'm meant to know what she looks like how?"

Vaughn flips his phone open and shows him an image of her from the other day.

"WoW! She's HOT! Wait how did you get this?"

"It doesn't matter just find her."

The two turn to face opposite ways in hope of finding Syd safe and unharmed but what Weiss sees is something he truly didn't expect their on one of the lounges is Syd straddling some guys lap.

"Vaughn, I don't think Syd's in trouble. Well not the trouble we were expecting anyway"

"Weiss what are you talking ab…"

Just as Vaughn had spoken Weiss had pointed and had seen what Weiss was talking about. Syd sitting there was just making out with some guy being groped by the jerk.

A small "Oh" comes out of Vaughn's mouth a hurt and shocked look in his eyes but as fast as it came it was gone and Vaughn's face showed no emotion whatsoever. 'He's been hanging around Jack too much,' was all Weiss could think. Vaughn turns into an agent and starts with the orders and all shreds of normal fun Vaughn disappears.

"Weiss standard grab and hold protocol lets get her and get out. You will retrieve the target and seize her until told otherwise. Understand?"

This Vaughn was cold and withdrawn giving off the same looks as Jack Bristow. With the nod of a head the two agents were off to do what was planed.  
15 seconds into the new assignment both agents came to a complete freeze, the target was moving outside. Weiss scans the area for anything unusual and sees a girl who was sitting next to the target with an extremely worried look on her face but Weiss's objective now is to leave the area and follow the target with a mental picture of that girl stuck in his head.

The guy that Syd is leaving with moves around until he sees his guitarist and whispers to him to cover. With another nod this time from the guitarist the man and Syd begin once again to travel outside. With the mans grip, holding tightly onto Syd's arm.

Once outside Syd begins to falter and both agents know exactly what happened. They had a 'friend' in college who used to do the exact same thing that was occurring, the 'friend' used to do it to all the girls, pretend to be interested sleep with them and then dump them right after.

And Syd, she had the same look in her eyes as the others did the 'I don't know what's gonna happen next' look.

Weiss hated that 'friend' all through college for what he did to those poor women and one day after the 'friend' hurt one of Weiss' best friends sisters he had had enough and started punching the guy. Weiss always used to help the women and he hated seeing them hurt. Weiss was the kind of friend all women wanted, he wouldn't take advantage of the friendship but he wasn't a sap. He made them laugh.

Vaughn hid behind his mask but he saw the moment Weiss realised what was going on he turned from the loving funny guy into a protector. (That sounds corny even to me,(lol- Chicketepee))

Vaughn quickly pulled Weiss over to the car and ordered him to get in. Before Weiss' door was even shut Vaughn was speeding down the street. And Vaughn began to give Weiss the new plan.

"Once we reach out new destination you will be backup, enter as soon as you hear trouble or once I have secured the target. Do not I repeat do not deviate from this plan. Any questions?"

With the shake of the head indicating no the two agents once again have eyes trained on the road ready for any potential tricks.

5 minutes later the car pulls up into an old rusty hotel. Once the man enters for a room Weiss jumps out of the vehicle and approaches front desk telling the owner that there are 2 CIA agents on the ground and that they should not call the police under any circumstance. The owner quickly nods his head in agreement and Weiss rushes back to an awaiting Vaughn in the car and after getting confirmation from Weiss he goes to the room they are in, room 47.

Syd looks even more unsure now then she did before.

Without hesitation Vaughn leaves his car gun drawn and moves to the door, crouching low and listening for the right opportunity to enter.

Vaughn hears muffled talking "Noah…No…I don't want …No Noah…take me home… I wanner go home…I'm sorry"

And that's when Vaughn hears the undeniable sound of someone getting slapped and the guy beginning to scream.

"You're a stupid dumb b. What do you think that you can just pretend with me? You cant back out now. I guess if you don't want to I'll just have to make you…"

Vaughn enters gun drawn to see a panic stricken Syd crouched down in a ball in one of the corners.

"Who the fu.." Noah questions.

Vaughn sees what Noah was about to do and quickly becomes enraged and unable to control his emotions.

Noah has a completely horrified look on his face and shut up as soon as he saw the gun in Vaughn's hand, quickly he puts his hands up in surrender but Vaughn punches him straight in the face. Weiss comes charging into the room straight after and immediately sees the look on Vaughn's face he is about ready to kill. Weiss grabs Vaughn and tells him to go and check on Syd while he deals with Noah.

Quickly remembering Syd he races over and cups her cheek in her hand and simply holds her as tears rack through her body.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Weiss hit him once in the face and then handcuff him and escort him out nodding slightly to Vaughn.

Vaughn wrapped his arms tighter around her and she just leant into him inhaling his scent, Noah had never held her he always had other things on his mind yet here was Vaughn who she was sure had seen what she was doing, he had come without being asked and taken her away from Noah and simply held her. Finally letting exhaustion take over her she falls in to a much needed sleep in his arms. After a while her breathing finally started to even out and Vaughn realises she was asleep. He slowly and carefully changes her position so they are both sitting with him holding her and her head on his chest.

He was amazed at how anyone could even consider hurting this woman, she so beautiful so sweet so perfect. All thoughts of what he had seen her doing with Noah had escaped his mind the moment he saw her crouched in her position against the wall when he first barged in.

He carefully stands with her cradled in his arms, he slowly sees her come into consciousness hearing a muffled 'sorry bout your shirt,' before giving in once more to exhaustion. He kisses her forehead and carefully walks down the stairs and places her in the passenger seat of his car and putting her seatbelt on. Within those few seconds she drifts back into conscience and kisses his check as he retracts from his position with a quiet "thanks" coming from her mouth.

--------------------


	8. Chapter 8

A/N you are all the first to read this chap, it hasnt been posted on sd-1, it hasnt been edited or chnged so i really want comments so i can try and add to it!

thanks hope you all enjoy

* * *

Weiss takes Noah to a heavily industrialised area a few blocks from any civilisation at this time of night. Noah good scare he tells him that he is CIA and that he will have people watching him if he ever even thinks about hurting another girl it'll be him that's hurt severely. After the threat he drops him off in the middle of nowhere with nothing on him and heads back down to the club. He got an uneasy feeling about that girl that was watching Syd; he just can't seem to get her out of his mind.

After finding her in the club he introduces himself as a friend of Syd's and she's immediately worried about her. He decides to bait her so that she comes with him so Vaughn can have a chat with her and find out some information about what happened.

She seems to be able to read his mind.

"I'll come with you wherever you want me to go just tell me who you really are and if Syd's really ok."

Weiss looks taken aback but merely escorts her out the door and into Noah's truck.

ring ring

Weiss: Weiss

Vaughn: Weiss we need to meet up.

Weiss: Ok. Where?

Vaughn: We need a mutual spot, we can't go to Syd's or my house because of Jack, I don't know what to tell him yet and I don't want to.

Weiss: So…..what, where do we go?

Vaughn: I was kinda thinking your place.

Weiss: Sure. You have a spare key right?

Vaughn: Yep….And yes she'll be ok.

Weiss: Thanks man, how'd you know?

Vaughn: It's you Weiss! Oh and can you pick up a girl from that club she had…

Weiss: Already got her. I'll meet you there in about 15.

Vaughn: Thanks man.

Weiss: No worries just gimme a heads up… Will I need to buy a new couch?

Vaughn: Huh?…

(Vaughn hears the tone in his ear telling him he's just been hung up on)

Weiss' neighbourhood

As soon as Vaughn arrived at Weiss' house and saw that Syd was fast asleep, he didn't have the heart to wake her up so instead he decided to leave her while he ran up the flight of stairs and began looking for the hidden key to the small apartment. Weiss initially lived with Vaughn but later on he realised he really need to live on his own, he had just moved out of the house Vaughn had bought with the money his dad had left him and Weiss had been comfortably living there until about 3 months ago when they were told that _both_ had been accepted to work in the LA office. For both of them to work there they were required to live in separate houses in case either one ever became a handler. It would be easier to hide one of their identities and if living together they would most likely be put in greater danger. Neither of the two minded much as long as they got to work together.

Vaughn finally found the hidden key in a POT PLANT. Vaughn entered to find the house a complete mess, beer cans, pizza boxes and magazines were scattered everywhere. Vaughn quickly tried to clear up as much as he could off of the couch so he would have somewhere to lay Syd down.

After about two minutes he practically flew down the stairs towards Syd. He opened up the passenger door and quite simply looked at the sleeping figure in his car. She looked so peaceful, so innocent, so fragile he didn't have the heart wake her up so he carefully reached over and undid her seatbelt and proceeded to carry her up the stairs and laid her silently on the couch.

He sat there frozen in the sight before him, no longer was there any sight of the cold stoic agent before. Moments later he realised what he had been doing. She shivered slightly in her sleep and he immediately jumped up running to find something clean to cover her with. Weiss never washed, there wasn't a single clean thing in the house, he finally went to the last resort and grabbed Weiss' blanket.

After finding that he had nothing left to do he decided not to give Syd a heart attack when she woke up and attempt to clean the apartment. He was getting nervous Weiss still hadn't called or shown up. Then, just as if they were twins and Weiss had sent Vaughn a message, it was simple: want 2 tlk 2 da chick n get info and let syd wake up 2 u not me ill call b4 get home.

Vaughn was relieved, now with Weiss safe he had the rest of the night to concentrate on the stirring Sydney.

Vaughn softly stroked her cheek and she moved into his touch just as she had done when he hugged her after finding her in _that _room. She stirred from her sleep and opened her brown scared eyes to the comforting and safe green eyes of Vaughn.

"How are you feeling?" Vaughn was still worried he hadn't had the chance to talk to her and was worried that he had waited too long, he didn't want to grab her at the club or she would have been severely pissed but maybe if he had she wouldn't have had to go through having Noah do that to her. The guilt poured over Vaughn who wished he wasn't so stubborn and emotionally attached. No matter how much he tried to deny it to himself Weiss was right, he was falling for her.

Seeing the guilt in his eyes she goes to lie to him but finds herself unable to, he would surely see through her lies, it was almost as though he could see straight to her soul. She felt safe looking into his eyes; nobody had ever looked at her like he had.

"Mmm…kinda like crap…you don't have any aspirin do you?" she asked still trying to stop the spinning in her head.

"Umm well you see this kinda aint my house, but I can check for you if you want?" as soon as the words left his mouth he regretted them.

Pure shock and worry was now etched on his angels face. "Then who the hells house is this? Why would you let me come somewhere unprotected?"

Trying to calm her down he gently lay her back down on the couch and started playing with her hair while he told her that it was a friend's house and that he was a CIA agent as well.

This whole time the worry doesn't leave her face the wheels in her brain are going at 100 miles an hour trying to figure out what to do next.

"Syd, please talk to me. What are you thinking?" He was really worried about her, she didn't have that same spark in her eyes as she did the other day. Now all she looked was scared.

"Vaughn I need to get home tonight, it's important."

"What? Why Syd? Please tell me what's going on?" I'm really concerned, she's scaring me.

"Vaughn my dad, he will kill me if he finds out that I wasn't home, he's having an agent come over in the morning to check on me and if I'm not there…" Oh. I didn't think she was afraid of him.

"Ok Syd I'll get you home in a minute, first lets get you some food and asprin."

* * *

Sorry its short 


	9. Chapter 9

**Perverted Freak (I know i dont usually write titles but for this one I had to!) thanks for the reviews keep em comin!**

In front of Syds house at the door

Syd was embarrassed about what she was about to ask a man she didn't know, so, she used the only tactic she knew, she spoke as fast as possible without taking a breath. "Umm listen I know you don't really know me but I know that you're dad's friend and seeing as you were the first person he sent to check up on me must mean he trusts you plus your not fat, old, ugly or seeming like some perverted freak" she finally took a breath and said the last part in almost a whisper letting her embarrassment show. "I was wondering if you would stay with me the night"

Vaughn smirked at her obvious dicomfort and immediately tried to say something to sooth her.

Syd replayed every word of the conversation in her mind and mentally slapped herself 'stupid, stupid, theres no way any man would stay with you after that. said a little voice that sounded very similar to Francie. Sydney continued to explain, "I'm sorry I know that I sound crazy asking you this it's just" she inhaled deeply, "what if Noah comes back, I know I wouldn't be able to handle that."

"Syd of course I will stay with you!" Vaughn was startled with her words but was even more afraid of the look in her eyes, she had a look of pure terror, there was no way anyone could deny her anything least of all him. "Come on, its freezing lets get you inside with some hot cocoa in your system." He had to try something to put her mind at ease, he carefully wrapped his arm around her shoulder took the keys from her trembling hands and led her inside to the couch. He rose to make her that cup of cocoa but couldn't stop the comment that came from his mouth, "By the way I ain't some perverted freak."

A slight smile graced her lips and with his mission a success he continued the task at hand: making the perfect cup of cocoa.

He sat beside her on the couch and noticed her slowly drifting off to sleep, he carefully handed her her mug and they slowly began to drink, after what seemed like hours of chit chat and a small fight.

_"No Vaughn! You wont sleep on the couch. I don't know if you've noticed but this house is massive!" her voice now began to raise he was being silly!_

_"Seriously Syd the couch will be fine I've slept on much wor..." _

_She had had enough so she cut him off he was being a typical (yet very sweet and hot) guy. Pigheaded! "No! I asked you to stay, your a guest and even if there weren't spare rooms, which there are tones of, you could sleep in dads bed."_

_"Are you sure Syd?"_

_"Of course. So do you want Dads bed? she asked a devilish smile on her lips." She had to lighten the mood up somehow and their bantering was fun._

_"Uh no thanks he might just kill me for that!" Yeah _

As requested Vaughn was telling her a story of when he was young and living in France when he noticed her breathing had evened out. He peered down, she had fallen asleep her head in his lap. Vaughn knew he had to move her to her room, he was quietly praising the CIA for training him to lift heavy things. But when he lifted her she seemed as liter as a feather. He silently walked her up the stairs and after walking into two wrong spare bedrooms he finally found what he presumed to be hers.

He lay her down on her bed and removed her uncomfortable looking shoes, not daring to remove more, he didn't want to seem like some 'perverted freak'. He carefully slid the covers up to her shoulders and looked around the room for a paper and pen, he jotted down a note for her:

_Syd,_

_You fell asleep on the couch so I hope you don't mind but I wanted you to have a good sleep so I carried you up here._

_I think I found a spare room, its to your left, the first one. If you need anything, anything at all please don't be afraid to wake me up_

_Vaughn_

He placed the little white note next to her pillow and stared at the beautiful angel before him. Slightly kissing her on the forehead he exited the room.

He quickly stripped down to his 'ducky' boxers and Kings t-shirt and climbed into bed. His mind replayed the whole day again in his mind right down to those last moments in her bedroom. He quickly realized he was in a lot of trouble! Not only did he 'kiss' Jack Bristows daughter but he also came to a relevation, he was in love with Jack Bristows daughter. He struggled to fall asleep that night

Syd woke up with a start, she had just had a nigtmare and thought she heard something outside. Quickly trying to regain her breathing she turned on her bedroom light where she noticed a small piece of paper. Quickly lifting it to the light she read it and didn't hesitate. She quickly jumped out of bed and bolted to Vaughns room. Without knocking she ran in and woke Vaughn up.

Vaughn woke up startled until he saw the look of fear in her eyes, he quickly jumped up and used the training he had been taught, he flung her behind him and searched the room for anything unusual. Syd had both arms on his shoulders leaning over to see if anyone was there. After finding nothing he asked what was wrong and she began to sob, "I...I...I thought I heard something...outsi" but her words were cut off by his deep embrace. "Shhhhh Syd, everything's gonna be OK. I'll go downstairs and check outside." He slightly lifted her chin up so she looked at him in the eyes, all she could see there was a look of protection. She slightly nodded and they began walking down the stairs her arms once again resting on his shoulders and her head slightly peering over.

Just as he was going to turn the alarm off she stopped him. "Wait." She scurried off into her fathers office and opened the safe, inside was a CIA issued gun, she gave it to him and gently smiled at him. "Don't let anything happen to you please." He smiled back at her and went outside in search of anything 'funny' looking.

Syd had closed the door right away and as the seconds past by she became increasingly more afraid, but with no shot being fired she was grateful that everything seemed fine for the moment. 3 minutes passed by until she finally heard a knock. "Who is it?" her voice no longer sounded like some poor defenceless child but now a tough angry woman. "Some Perverted Freak." She let out the breath she had been holding and opened the door for him.

* * *

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed! more soon 


	10. Chapter 10

Ducky?

HI! So first off sorry for the lack of updates I've been busy and uninspired but I'm trying to write the chap and post it today

Hope you enjoy and I love comments

Special frog this one is dedicated to you! If I hadn't re-read your comment I wouldn't have started writing!

_Previously _

_Syd had closed the door right away and as the seconds past by she became increasingly more afraid, but with no shot being fired she was grateful that everything seemed fine for the moment. 3 minutes passed by until she finally heard a knock. "Who is it?" her voice no longer sounded like some poor defenseless child but now a tough angry woman. "Some Perverted Freak." She let out the breath she had been holding and opened the door for him._

**Ducky? 10.1 ( .1 coz this ones short)**

"Vaughn," she said as she ran into his arms. Still slightly pissed at him for taking so long she playfully hit him on the arm and whispered. "You scared me."

Feeling terrible Vaughn hugged her closer to him, looked straight into her brown orbs and apologized, "I'm sorry."

She smiled up at him and trying to diffuse the situation from any awkwardness cheekily smiled up at him. "Hi Mr. Ducky." Vaughn looked confused at first but then looked where Syd was smiling down, at his choice of boxers then looked up quickly and blushed. A LOT.

Raising an eyebrow at him she couldn't suppress her laugh any longer, swiping at her tear filled eyes she suddenly stopped remembering why they were there in the first place. As though he could read her mind he quickly explained to her. "Syd, it's OK. There was no one there and no sign of anything fishy at all."

Smiling weakly she nodded her head and lay it back down on his shoulder. "So, what is with you and animals?" Giving her a confused look she continued, "Ducky boxers and you said 'fishy,' who does that."

He laughed at her; he could see her dimples in full force and was happy she was smiling. In those few hours she had completely changed from the under aged girl in the club to a sweet innocent lady.

They made there way back to the couch they were on before. Stretching out Vaughn welcomed Syd into his lap; she gladly accepted and let him wrap his arms around her.

Their brains finally began to process the time and the two became very tired. Being too afraid to go back to sleep on her own Syd made a daring decision and asked Vaughn a very important question, "Can we stay here, like this tonight?"

Vaughn nodded and slipped down further into the couch pulling Syd with him. Kissing _(that's for chicketpee)_ Syd on the forehead he whispered "goodnight," to her.

* * *


End file.
